I Will Find You
by Heart of the Cobalt Storm
Summary: I loved her...Seeing her slipping away was pure torture. She promised me we would see each other again. Later, I made some regrettable mistakes and they landed me in the Dark Forest. I struggled to find my mate through the desolate place. ***BlueClan writing contest entry. Theme: Not even the stars above can separate the two of us.


**Here's my June entry for the BlueClan monthly writing contest.**

 **The theme is:** _ **Not even the stars above can separate the two of us.**_

 **I hope you all like it!  
**

* * *

I _stared into the face of the one I loved, horror obvious on my orange face. Her once beautiful white and grey tabby pelt was stained with blood, the crimson liquid oozing from several wounds. The sight sickened me, and I felt my denied tears pricking at my light green eyes. "Willowsong," I choked out her name, eyes spilling over, the crystal clear drops rolling down my cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..."_

 _My mate flicked me with her fluffy tail, silencing me. Then she spoke, even though it was obviously an effort. "No, Foxdash. You did everything you could, my love. But don't worry...This is not the end of us. Not even the stars above can separate the two of us."_

 _I looked into her captivating dark blue eyes; the eyes filled with pain, sadness, and fear; but most of all, determination. I knew she was right. We would find each other one day. But I still couldn't push away the pang of sorrow I felt. "I love you, Willowsong. I-I don't want to lose you too."_

 _Willowsong's voice was filled with sympathy and her own sadness. "I'll miss you, dear. Meet me there..."_

 _I managed a small nod. A heavy feeling of dread weighed down in my chest, but I tried to be strong. My gorgeous, sweet, helpful, kind, strong, brave, smart, amazing, absolutely perfect she-cat needed my support and I was going to give it to her. "Th-this isn't goodbye...This is...See you later."_

 _The tabby she-cat gave me a weak smile. "I'll see you later, Foxdash."  
_

 _...And with those final words she was gone. Willowsong took her last shuddering breath and went still. I mourned for her for several sunrises, refusing to leave my gone mate's side._

* * *

I padded along in the Dark Forest, pawsteps thrumming rhythmically on the dirt ground. I had grown so used to the gloomy surroundings, that it didn't even bother me any more. However, the still, emptiness still got to me; making me miss my home and my sweet Willowbreeze even more.

I had done many regrettable things in the past moons. The grief had overwhelmed me and I had done horrible things. I had killed dozens of cats, trying to find someone to blame for my mate's death. It hadn't really made me feel better. All it did was land me here, in this lonely place, where I couldn't ever see Willowsong again. I missed her so very much, I couldn't even explain. I felt broken, confused, lost. I thought I might never find my direction, but I had to try.

* * *

I kept trudging forward. My muscles were tired and aching; almost every part of me wanted to stop. But a small thought kept me going, urging me on, encouraging me to keep going just a little further. _I have to see her again._ The thought ran through my mind over and over again as I trekked on through the grey forest. My last memory of Willowsong was still fresh in my mind. It replayed over and over again, her words keeping my sore paws moving. I had to see her one last time...

* * *

My hope was quickly dispersing. I had been travelling for seasons in the dim forest and everything seemed the same. I felt forlorn and confused. I was beginning to think it was pointless. That maybe I should just give up. Stop here and wait as my spirit faded away to nothing. But I kept going back to my long lost mate's word _s_ and I found that I couldn't bring myself to give up completely. I kept treading on, my paws raw and painful.

* * *

I couldn't do it any more...I had to end this torture. A small part of my mind protested, but I ignored it. I was convinced that my belief was false and that even my very intelligent Willowsong had been wrong in saying I would see her again.

I collapsed on the ground, a feeling of cold despair consuming me. I laid there for a long while, shivering from my terrible thoughts from within. I could have been there for sunrises, moons, or seasons for all I know. I just know that I was there a long time, feeling dejected.

* * *

"Foxdash! Foxdash!" An overjoyed voice called, a distance away.

My eyelids fluttered open and I glanced around, dazed. I tried to find the source of the familiar sound.

"Foxdash! Over here!" The voice said again.

I looked over and my eyes instantly lit up, a look of absolute delight spreading across my face. "Willowsong!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, love. I missed you so much," the she-cat said, voice filled with emotion.

I instantly shot to my feet, trying to run over. I hadn't gotten more than a few tail lengths when an invisible barrier stopped me. I frowned, trying with no avail to push through it. "I can't reach you!" I cried, voice full of longing.

Willowsong's expression turned somber. "You can't get into StarClan..." she murmured, not bothering to mention why.

I nodded, feeling downcast. "I-I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Willowsong shook her head firmly. "I _will_ be with you, no matter the cost."

I didn't know what she was talking about. I remained silent, wishing with all my heart that I could feel her warm, soft, fur against mine.

Then, my mate did something that surprised me. She walked toward me, crossing into the Dark Forest.

"Y-you're stuck here now," I told her sadly.

The tabby gave me a warm smile. "It's worth it. Everything will be fine as long as you're with me."

A purr rumbled in my throat and I nuzzled her. "Oh. Thank you. I love you so much," I said softly, barely audible around both of our loud purring. I ran my white-tipped tail along her spine and we stood there, enjoying the moment.

* * *

We faced many more troubles on our journey together. But we were never separated again. We remained together and experienced happiness and joy along with sadness and sorrow. We lived our whole lives in the Dark Forest and the only thing that mattered was each other.

Eventually our time came. We faded away. But peace was written on our faces and anyone could tell that we were content.

* * *

 **Word count(not including A/N): 1,078**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me your input! I'd highly appreciate it.**

 **Side note: I finished this at about 1:30 at night, so I'm sorry if it isn't the best.**


End file.
